Quartermaster's Day Off
by TaraJo
Summary: James tries to show Q how to enjoy his rare day off. Q, of course, can't shut his brain off. Pairing: James Bond/Q (Skyfall). Very fluffy.


A/N: This is my first try at writing 00Q (James Bond - Skyfall universe). So far I've been having fun with creating 00Q on Tumblr, but now I wanted to write a bit more of them. Serious warning for fluffiness, and slightly OOC James.

The prompt words given for this fic were _spring, sunshine, cheerful, bright, linen._

Huge thanks to digthewriter for really quick and thorough beta work!

XxXxX

**QUARTERMASTER'S DAY OFF**

"Come on, Q, this is a perfect day for you to get some colour on your pale skin. You could _really_ use some sunshine now that it's finally spring," James told his boyfriend as soon as he came through the door.

"No need to be so cheerful, James. I have everything I need right here. I have no intention of going to waste my time with something so boring as sunshine. Besides, I get enough of it every day on my way to work," Q said without glancing up from his laptop.

"That's not what I mean and you know it perfectly well. It's finally a day off for both of us at the same time, and I want to spend it with you somewhere else than inside the flat. Come on, let's go outside, have a stroll in the park or something and then have lunch in some nice restaurant."

Q looked up at him with a pained expression on his face, then he sighed in defeat. "All right, if you insist, but let me finish this one first."

James wasn't having any of it, though. "I know you, you're just trying to buy some time and see if I get bored of waiting for you to finish _it_ and stop pestering you. Not this time, Quartermaster. We are going _now_." Unceremoniously, James shut the lid of the laptop and pulled Q up from his chair. "Put your shoes on, I have everything else covered."

Pouting, Q did as James instructed, and soon they were outside the building and heading for the park. James tried to brighten his boyfriend's mood by taking his hand in a public display of affection he very rarely felt comfortable enough doing. James could tell Q appreciated the gesture, because he squeezed his hand occasionally and rubbed slow circles on James' skin with his thumb.

About half way to the park, Q stopped in a street corner and huffed, glaring up at the streetlight.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"I can't believe it, it's all wrong!"

"What is? I can't see anything out of order here."

"The CCTV is angled all wrong," Q huffed. "Such amateurs! There's clearly a dead angle in there. I need to…"

James gripped Q's arm tightly and pulled his reluctant boyfriend along. "You don't need to do anything, this is your day off, remember? We're here to enjoy the day and relax, so no talk about work, all right?"

"That was not about work, James, at least not yet," Q muttered sulkily, but allowed James to steer him away.

They wandered around the park, James enjoying the sunshine and warmth, Q obviously trying his best not to enjoy it at all. They arrived at the lake and to see the small boats tied to the dock when James got an idea.

"What do you say if we rent a boat and go rowing? Or is it too old-fashioned for you?" James asked jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

Q narrowed his eyes. "Rowing at your age, James? Are you sure it's safe?"

James grinned. Q was probably getting out of his bad mood if he'd started making jokes about him. He purchased a boat for an hour and helped Q in it, although Q slapped his hand away first.

James rowed around the lake in a leisure pace, and enjoyed watching around. There was a light breeze cooling the warm air in the middle of the lake and it played with Q's untamed hair so Q constantly had to brush his hair away from his eyes. James chuckled, and that earned him a scowl. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just love to see your hair defy mother nature, and for once, you can't solve the problem immediately with that brain of yours."

"Oh, shush you, I could do something about it if I wanted to. A breeze like this isn't too bad. I'm more concerned about how I can manage us back to the shore if you have a heart attack in the middle of the lake."

"Well, you could always convert your mobile into an electric motor if you didn't feel up to rowing us back to the dock." James chuckled, and this time Q joined in. "I guess I could do that. James, mind the ducks - you are rowing straight into the flock. I think you need a rear-view mirror even while rowing a boat. Not that you never use it in a car either, but I'd like to save those cute little ducks."

"Hold on, I have something for you and your precious ducks," James said pausing his rowing and tossed a small plastic bag full of bread crumbs to Q. "Try not to eat them all and ruin your appetite, because I'm taking you to lunch after this."

"Ha bloody ha." Q opened the bag and turned to feed the ducks, but James noticed a soft smile playing on his lips. Silently James congratulated himself; Q was definitely starting to relax.

After the boat trip, James took Q to a restaurant near the lake but to Q's obvious surprise, they didn't stay there for lunch. Instead James asked the staff to pack a lunch for two and had also managed to get a blanket for a picnic. Then, they wandered back outside and found a perfect spot under a tree. They enjoyed lunch with some beer and strawberries for dessert. They continued to bask in the warmth of the sun on this particularly pleasant April afternoon, while stretched out on the blanket, Q resting his head on James' chest.

"Isn't it lovely out here? We should have a picnic more often, it's so relaxing," James drawled, almost dozing off.

"Well, I was certainly surprised by the lack of linen tablecloths like you usually prefer when we're out, but I do like this kind of lunch every once in a while," Q said and raised his head to kiss James gently on the lips. "Okay, old man, I've enough of relaxing for one day. I have some work to do at home, so I'm heading there now. Are you coming?"

Q stretched and stood up, offering his hand to help James up as well. James growled in frustration and for losing the comfortable presence of Q from his side. Still, he climbed to his feet, complaining, "What is it with you boffins these days? No appreciation at all for the joys of nature and relaxation!"

It wasn't just the fact that James wanted to have a nice day with Q in nature, but more to the effect that his job was always so hectic and dangerous that a day like this was hard, if not near impossible, to come by. James just wanted to forget who he was for a minute, forget that he was a spy or killed for a living, and just pretend to be a normal bloke doing a normal thing... like a picnic with his boyfriend...

"I'll show you how we boffins like to relax once we're back home, I promise. You might even enjoy it," Q said and teasingly slapped James' arse as he bent down to pick up the remnants of their lunch and the blanket.

"Watch it, young man. You are not too old to be bent over my knee and have a healthy spanking."

"Oh, that's supposed to make me behave? Quite the opposite, my love," Q said and danced away from James' hands trying to reach him.

"Be careful what you wish for, _darling_."

"Oh damn, now I definitely have to write that on my wish list!" Q laughed and turned to go, leaving James to follow him with their picnic stuff.

"Wait a minute, Q, I need to drop these back to the restaurant," James said when they were passing the building.

"All right, I'll come with you. I was going to have a chat with their manager about the sorry state of their security system anyway."

"No you don't! No work or anything related to it!"

"Spoilsport."

"I'll spoil you with some sort of sport tonight, I promise, but now stay put while I return our picnic stuff inside, and then we can go home if you still want to."

"Oh, I definitely want to. There's only so much bright sunshine and fresh air a boffin can take."

After a few minutes, James returned back to Q who was waiting outside. They walked back home hand in hand, and this time James was more comfortable doing so.

Once they were back inside their flat, Q disappeared into the bathroom while James went to pour himself a drink. He was almost finished with it, idly wondering what was taking Q so long in the bathroom. He stood by the window looking outside, when he heard Q call for him from the bedroom.

"What is it? Did you want a drink as…" James' voice trailed off as he took in the sight greeting him in the bedroom.

Q was lounging in an armchair in the corner of the room, completely naked except for the laptop resting on his thighs. As James stared at him, Q moved the laptop to the armrest of the chair, continuing to type on it one-handedly. His other hand was wrapped around his hard cock, stroking it slowly. James couldn't tear his eyes off it. He swallowed and absentmindedly rubbed his own stirring cock through his jeans.

As a drop of pearly white pre-come emerged out of Q's slit, James couldn't help licking his lips. He took a step forward, suddenly hesitant at what Q wanted him to do.

Q let out a throaty moan and stretched languidly, arching his back. Then he smiled lazily.

"This, my dear James, is how the boffins like to relax." He gave James a wicked smile before he spoke again. "Why are you still standing there? Come and join the fun. Working on you, instead of the laptop should be even more rewarding, though."

"Q, I think I might like your way of spending the day off even more than mine," James growled, and then he pounced.

The End


End file.
